


Emo Elmo

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: A simple conversation prompted by a tv show reveals that virgil is the only side whos ticklish. the others of course have to investigate. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]be warned this ones kinda intense so just... be wary





	Emo Elmo

All four sides sat in the mind palace, watching through Thomas’ eyes as another Gravity Falls episode ran. It was one of Logan’s favorites, The Sock Opera.

A familiar scene ran by, prompting an innocent conversation.

“I’ve always wondered what being ticklish is like.” Roman mused, commenting on the character Dipper being tickled by his twin sister.

“I don’t think it really matters.” Logan commented.

“It’s pretty inconvenient, honestly. Like soft towels when you come out of the shower actually cause a problem.” Virgil chuckled offhandedly.

It was quiet for a moment. Virgil looked up to see the other three looking at him.

“How do you know? None of us are ticklish since we’re just representations of personality.”

Virgil stiffened, realizing his mistake.

Logan furrowed his brow before grinning. “Well, ticklishness is connected to anxiety and fight or flight instincts. So it would make sense for Virgil to be the source of Thomas’ ticklishness.”

All three were grinning now.

“Wait… Are you ticklish?” Roman asked, already suspecting the answer.

There was the dreaded question. The question that sent a shock of nerves down Virgil’s spine and stunned his breathing.

The answer: Yes. Incredibly. Debilitatingly so. Even MORE than Thomas.

But like hell would he tell Roman that.

“I’m waiting, Emo Elmo~”

Virgil stiffened.

“…No.”

Roman chuckled. “You don’t seem too confident there.”

“…I’m not.”

“So how did you-’

“Through Thomas! I know because Thomas is ticklish.”

“Well then wouldn’t we have felt the physical tickling too?” Logan smirked.

Virgil could feel the suspense and anticipation. He knew it was inevitable.

But he’d never just surrender like that.

Virgil took off like a bullet down the mind palace. Patton and Roman laughed and ran while Logan followed at a walk to observe.

Each pounding step added another butterfly to the swarm in his belly. He knew he was going to be tickled. He knew he was going to be teased. That knowledge made him giggle and smile already as he stormed down the halls with a pounding heart.

He swerved down corner after corner, twisting and turning down the mind palace until a hand grabbed his hood and pulled him back.

“ACK!” Virgil’s momentum went from forward to back in about 2 seconds. After procession what happened he looked up to see Logan smirking at him.

“I, for one, am very curious.” He spoke with a sly grin.

Eventually the other two caught up to see Virgil trapped in Logan’s hold. Patton beamed while Roman snickered.

As soon as he saw them approach with wiggling fingers he squeaked and tried to run, but his damn hoodie held him back. He quickly fiddled with the zipper and slipped out of it. He smiled at his new found escape, but before he could run he was tackled to the floor by Roman.

“Guys- no- I-I-I was just joking. I’m not t-t-t…. sensitive like that!” Virgil whined as Roman pinned his hands above his head.

“Relax we just wanna see!” Patton giggled.

“Oh, and thanks for getting rid of that protection you had.” Roman winked, lifting up Virgil’s shirt to expose his bare torso.

Virgil squeaked, eyeing his hoodie that Logan now held up with a teasing smirk. “How cooperative of you to give it up like that, it probably would’ve made it much more difficult to tickle you.”

Each individual nerve seemed to be lighting up at each teasing word. Each time he glanced at those excited grins he felt more and more ticklish.

“So, wanna tell us where exactly you’re ticklish Doom and Gloom?”

Virgil shook his head, knowing if he tried to speak he’d only sputter and stutter.

Patton was the first to engage. “Well, I’ll take the first guess! So, kiddo, are ya ticklish… here?” He emphasized ‘here’ with some gentle wiggling fingers at his sides.

Virgil yipped and clamped down on his lip, not willing to give them the satisfaction. Plus if he did hold out, maybe they wouldn’t realize just how friggin ticklish he is and lose interest?

“Aww! He’s already so close to laughing!” Roman pointed out.

Virgil turned a bit pink at that. It was true. He could already feel happy bubbly giggles bounding around his chest, looking for an escape. Though the touches soft, they lit up paths of tingling mirthful sensations across him. His smile was growing wider and wider, it felt… great.

“Hmm.” Patton pondered to himself before letting his fingers trail up towards Virgil’s ribs. “How much does this tickle?”

Virgil squeaked and squirmed. He was so close to letting some giggles slip loose. He felt each fingers spidering, teasing, and poking each rib. Each new spot seemed to get more and more ticklish, inching him dangerously close to breaking. The touches ranged from soft and fluttering, barely even touching, to slow scratching. Both techniques were driving him insane.

“I wanna get in on this!” Roman laughed. He used one hand to hold down Virgil’s wrists while he walked the other hand down ever so slowly towards Virgil’s armpit. He used two fingers to walk down his arms, agonizingly slow. “Oh Virgil~ I’m gonna get you~” He cooed before diving his fingers down to Virgil’s underarms.

Virgil jolted and squealed, though his mouth was still shut tight.

Roman and Patton continued to exploit these two spots, meanwhile Logan was stood observing.

Logan looked on with a fond smile. He scanned Virgil’s figure and noticed how Virgil always moved his midriff away from Patton’s hands. Patton hadn’t tickled there. “Try his belly.”

Virgil’s eyes practically bulged out of his head at that. He shook his head rapidly.

Patton giggled excitedly. “Well, from those head shakes, I’d say it’s probably a really good spot, Lo!”

“Well done, Teach! Let’s see if we can get Drab and Dreary here to laugh.!” Roman said, eyeing Patton’s fingers as they got closer and closer to Virgil’s belly.

Virgil meanwhile was dying internally. He knew it was all over for him. The fingers got closer… and closer. His belly quivered, knowing that torturous touch was approaching.

“Tickle attack!” Patton yelled, launching an attack of ten wiggling fingers upon Virgil’s exposed tummy.

The result was immediate.

Virgil snorted and practically exploded into loud happy laughter. He squirmed and thrashed by instinct, all the while laughing his heart out.

The other three looked stunned. Never before had they heard Virgil laugh like this. Sure he’d chuckle at a few dad jokes, but this was… beautiful.

Bouncy joyous laughter filled the air, full of snorts, squeaks, breaks in pitch, hiccups and squeals.

It was lovely.

It was hilarious.

Aaaand it was very contagious.

Patton giggled along, still tormenting that ever sensitive belly.

Logan bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Roman stuck his tongue between his teeth, an unconscious habit displayed when he was trying not to laugh.

“PAHAHAHATTON- NAHA! IHIT TIHIHICKLES!”

“Wehehell thahat is thehe point thehehere, kihiddo.” Patton was barely able to speak past laughter of his own. For his own ability to tease Virgil, he switched back to his ribs. Patton kneaded and rubbed the sides of his ribs and scratched and skittered at the spaces between.

Now that the damn was broken, there was no hope for Virgil to stop laughing. He was kept in a hysterical fit of giggles, still squirming from side to side.

“Ahahahare y-yohohou dohohone?”

“Not yet, my shadowy prince. I still have a few choice spots I’d like to test out!”

“Ohoho thihihis should behehe- NO WAIT- Nahahahahahaha!” Virgil dissolved into incomprehensible giggling once Roman began wiggling fingers at his neck.

Even Logan snickered at his adorable reaction. Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head back and forth, giggly babbling escaping him.

“Awww, looks like something’s tickling your funny bone!” Patton beamed at his pun. Logan wanted to grimace or grunt, but he was having trouble not catching those contagious giggles from Virgil.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Virgil~ Tickle tickle!”

Virgil snorted at Roman’s teasing and his face grew a rather interesting red hue that made the others grin and giggle at their friend’s expense.

“Whehere ehelse should wehe try?” Logan cursed himself for the giggles that slipped loose.

“Hmm… How about feet?”

“NOHOHOHOHO! DOHOHON’T DOHO IHIT!” Virgil exclaimed, still laughing from the presence of now stilled fingers at his ever sensitive neck.

“Oh yeah. We’re doing it.” Roman agreed. He maneuvered himself across Virgil to now sit on his legs to keep him from kicking whilst Patton placed himself near his feet.

Patton slowly pulled off his socks, exposing his skin to the world. His toes wriggled instinctively.

“Ooh, these look veeeery ticklish~” Patton cooed. Virgil looked at him imploringly.

“N-nohoho, Pahahatton. I-I’m tohoo t-tihihicklish!”

“Well now, that’s not my problem, Virge.” He chuckled before gently pulling back his toes, stretching the skin taut.

“Any last words, Elmo?” Roman chimed in.

“You guys suck!”

Welp, those were indeed his last words for a while, because all that escaped him after that was unintelligible cackling.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!” Virgil screeched in laughter. Roman felt like he was a rodeo with how much Virgil kicked and thrashed.

Logan looked taken aback yet amused at how ticklish Virgil’s feet seemed to be. Patton meanwhile was going to town, drawing out every sound he could. He poked for squeals, he scratched for cackles, he fluttered for snorts, he slowly clawed for deep belly laughter, he pinched for yips, and he quickly scribbled under his toes for screams.

The room was flooded with laughter. Not only Virgil’s, but his tormentors’ as well.

Although, they all eventually remembered they did have to stop… unfortunately.

Virgil’s tear tracks, gasps and wheezes, and quick taps to Roman’s back clued them in that they needed to back off.

Logan patted Patton’s shoulder to signal him to stop, which he did, but not after a few more flutters to his toes.

Roman rolled off Virgil who had been tickled stupid. He seemed like he was in a tickly daze, just giggling and smiling like a doofus.

“You okay there, Panic at the everywhere?”

“Ehehehehe- f-fihihihine.”

Roman delivered a playful poke to his side. Virgil merely flinched and giggled, yet made no attempt to protect himself.

“T-tihihihickles.”

Patton laughed and Roman picked him up, carrying him bridal-style back to the main room, so they could all continue watching gravity falls with a VERY ticklish emo.


End file.
